


Человек человеку волк

by NatBarrett (ttimsshel), ttimsshel



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - The Tyranny of King Washington, Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/NatBarrett, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel
Summary: Стая пробежала прямо сквозь прутья клетки и носилась теперь вокруг Хэйтема, с интересом обнюхивая его. И поглядывала на Радунхагейду, словно спрашивая: можно?Нельзя, едва слышно прорычал Радунхагейду
Relationships: Haytham Kenway & Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Человек человеку волк

Когда Радунхагейду просыпался, он всё ещё чувствовал запах пороха на внутренней стороне своих ноздрей.  
Ночи здесь были холодными, но холода он не ощущал с того момента, как стенок его желудка коснулся горький чай из побегов Великой Ивы, а в ушах поселился ритм сердцебиения благородного оленя. Ему всегда казалось, что волчье сердце бьётся чаще и быстрее, чем человеческое, и в последний раз, засыпая, он отсчитал у себя не привычные шестьдесят четыре стука в минуту, а сто семьдесят. Кровь гонялась по телу в бешенном темпе, обострённые чувства больно били по голове, но Дейовизунте сказал, что к этому быстро привыкнешь.  
Дейовизунте звал его присоединиться к их стае, но Радунхагейду помнил, что в английском языке одно слово на «стаю» и «убийство».*  
Он не принимал этот мир. Не хотел принимать. И всё равно некоторые вещи даже тут оставались неизменными. На него вновь навалилась ответственность спасения своего народа, на руках опять появились скрытые клинки, а мать…  
Мать опять умерла прямо на его глазах, и тут Радунхагейду ничего не смог поделать.  
Он поднялся с настила из сухой оставшейся после осени травы и накинул на голову волчий капюшон. Холода тело не чувствовало, но во сне и еде нуждалось. Он прибыл в Вэлли Фордж этой ночью, потратив на путь все силы, и сразу завалился спать. Только теперь, поутру, Радунхагейду начинал вспоминать, что не ел толком почти два дня.  
Кое-что, думал он потом, издалека рассматривая территорию, на которой прятался Израэль Патнэм, тоже осталось неизменным. Отец был мёртв везде; но тут, судя по всему, он хотя бы пытался выходить на контакт и поддерживал отношения с матерью. Скрытые клинки, которые когда-то носил Хэйтем, почти ощутимо жгли запястья, напоминая об отце всё время, что Радунхагейду их носил. Радунхагейду так хотел его встретить хотя бы здесь, но все надежды рассыпались прахом, когда мать сказала, что Хэйтем мёртв. Радунхагейду верилось с трудом, но когда он увидел его скрытые клинки…  
Животные чуяли Радунхагейду, даже прятавшимся за волчьим плащом — он понял это, охотясь на них. Таился рядом с оленями, но олени, испуганно принюхиваясь, шарахались от него, пытался сесть в засаду, но еноты обходили его, как прокаженного. Природа бесполезна против природы, понял Радунхагейду. Это осложняло ситуацию тем, что он видел, как по огороженной территории ходили собаки.  
Он решил не думать, а действовать, как получиться. Всегда срабатывало.  
Радунхагейду вряд ли бы мог сравнить с чем-то ощущения, которые преследовали его, когда он надевал на себя волчий плащ. Чувство терпимой боли, когда большой опасный хищник, будто бы играясь, слегка вонзает когти в его плоть, при этом не собираясь убивать. Когти эти, однако, были фантомными, чувствовались, как настоящие, а следов не оставляли. Боль нарастала постепенно, и Радунхагейду не хотел знать, что случится, если он доведёт её до пика.  
Он привык выжидать в тени, прячась по густым кустам и в колючем сене. Он привык убивать, делая это тихо, вонзая клинок в плоть дёрнувшейся шеи, привык убивать и громко, насаживая гренадера на байонет его же мушкета и стреляя им в грудь. Радунхагейду давно уже не ощущал себя человеком, и поэтому, напустив стаю волков на ничего не подозревающего Арнольда, не испытал ничего. Жалость, отвращение, триумф и злорадство — этого не было; было лишь желание вонзиться клыками в умирающее тело.  
Добыча. Волчья добыча уставшего животного.  
Он пытался бежать от того места так быстро, что чувствовал ожоги холодного ветра на своём лице. Чувствовал за спиной топот копыт и крики английской злобной речи, и, хотя у этих людей не было того, что имелось у Радунхагейду — связи с природой (именно она прятала его в своих объятиях и скрывала от чужих глаз, вонзая когти глубоко в кожу), всё равно оказался пойманным.  
Израэля Патнэма он помнил, как патриота, сражающегося за своего страну. Воина уставшего и повидавшего столько вещей, сколько Радунхагейду ещё предстоит увидеть. Животное чутьё не помогло ему услышать его шагов, и шаги воина оказались беззвучными. На периферии сознания зазвучал волчий скулёж, когда сам Радунхагейду проваливался в темноту…  
…он же звучал, когда Радунхагейду приходил в сознание.  
Хотелось закрыть глаза и вновь упасть без чувств.  
* * *  
Сидя в бостонской тюремной камере Радунхагейду вспоминал разговор между Патнэмом и возницей, потому что вспоминать свой разговор с Патнэмом не хотел от слова вообще. Они говорили о Сынах свободы, и тогда чувство одиночества, повсюду преследующее Радунхагейду в этом мире, сменилось толикой надежды.  
Может, и здесь у него будут союзники.  
Холода тело не чувствовало, зато боль никуда не делась. Радунхагейду потряс головой, которая после удара Патнэма периодически отзывалась тупым ноющим ощущением в затылке. Радунхагейду понимал на каком-то интуитивном уровне, что за данные ему силы придётся платить определённую цену.  
Вряд ли он переживёт эту войну. Если не сможет вернуться в свой мир.  
Он поднялся на ноги и зажмурил глаза до искр, чтобы избавиться от головокружения. Подозвал солдат и надел волчий плащ, заманивая в свою камеру. Стая радостно забегала вокруг него призрачными волками, ожидая указа, когда надо будет на кого-нибудь напасть, загрызть и насытиться кровью. Радунхагейду не стал ничего этого делать, он просто закрыл тюремщиков за железными прутьями, смотря на них с лёгким злорадством. Он повесил ключи от своей камеры с деланной аккуратностью и развернулся к выходу.  
Стая, однако, подбежала к ещё одной камере. Человек по ту сторону наблюдал за Радунхагейду спокойно и с интересом, держал спину ровно и с достоинством, словно он здесь был тюремщиком, а не заключённым. Всё тот же, подумал Радунхагейду, замерев на месте. Миры разные, а он — всё тот же.  
— Мне говорили, что ты умер, — сказал Радунхагейду после затяжного молчания и безмолвных переглядываний. Хэйтем слегка приподнял брови и сделал ещё один шаг к прутьям клетки. Радунхагейду смог теперь разглядеть сильную щетину на его щеках и подбородке, сальную грязь седых волос, порванную в некоторых местах одежду.  
Он не знал, что ему делать и что говорить.  
— Я тебя знаю? — удивлённо ответил Хэйтем. Стая пробежала прямо сквозь прутья клетки и носилась теперь вокруг Хэйтема, с интересом обнюхивая его. И поглядывала на Радунхагейду, словно спрашивая: можно?  
Нельзя, едва слышно прорычал Радунхагейду, но Хэйтем услышал и это. Он вопросительно посмотрел на него, и Радунхагейду, подумав, что выглядит, должно быть, сейчас очень глупо, отмер и сделал шаг к клетке.  
— Да, я слышал о тебе от… — Он замешкался.  
— Адамса или Ревира? — закатив глаза, докончил за него Хэйтем. — Ревира, скорее всего. Адамс — оба Адамса — ещё худо-бедно держат язык за зубами. Держали — упокой Господь душу младшего. Не выпустишь меня?  
Радунхагейду ничего не ответил. Вернулся к повешенному им же ключу, вновь взял его в руки, подошёл к двери и щёлкнул замком. Отошёл на два шага.  
Хэйтем из камеры выходить не спешил. Он положил руку на дверь и вскинул взгляд на Радунхагейду, смотря осторожно и с недоверием. В его мире, подумал Радунхагейду, Хэйтем, почему-то, доверял ему. Всегда и безоговорочно. Фыркнув, Радунхагейду развернулся, швырнул ключи на стол рядом с тюремным журналом и направился к выходу.  
Хэйтем не собирался его нагонять. Он шёл позади, и стая всё время рычала на Радунхагейду, будто порываясь спросить, какого чёрта он подставляет спину чужаку. Это не чужак, мысленно отвечал Радунхагейду, но стая не успокаивалась.  
— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Хэйтем. Радунхагейду толкнул дверь и оказался на втором этаже в большом помещении с высокими потолками. Здесь, видимо, когда-то был какой-то цех для заключённых, но теперь тут располагалась только стража. Много стражи.  
Радунхагейду прошёл вперёд.  
— Коннор, — сказал он на автомате, даже не задумавшись. Хэйтем за его спиной тихо хмыкнул и повторил его имя вслух, словно пробуя на вкус. Радунхагейду не обращал на него внимания. — Нам нужно на ту сторону.  
— Это ещё зачем? Выход прямо под нами.  
— Моё снаряжение, — пояснил Радунхагейду, сам поражаясь своему терпению. Этот Хэйтем, кажется, был таким же невыносимым. — Я не могу уйти без него. При мне остались только… Неважно.  
Остались только скрытые клинки, но сообщить о них Хэйтему он не решился. Радунхагейду всмотрелся вниз, запоминая расположения солдатов и отслеживая взглядом их перемещение, подошёл к краю, готовый к прыжку, как вдруг оказался пойманным Хэйтемом за локоть. Обернулся и напоролся на знакомый внимательный взгляд.  
Внутри стало как-то совсем тоскливо, особенно когда Радунхагейду вспомнил, когда видел этот взгляд в последний раз.  
— Один вопрос, прежде чем ты сиганёшь вниз, Коннор, — ровно сказал Хэйтем. Радунхагейду дёрнул рукой, вырывая её из чужого захвата, и выжидающе уставился на отца. — Я просидел в этих стенах не так долго, чтобы сойти с ума. Но своими глазами увидел, как ты появляешься прямо из ниоткуда посреди коридора.  
Радунхагейду изогнул бровь, повторяя излюбленное движение отца. Хэйтем взглядом проследил за этим и нахмурился, словно пытаясь что-то вспомнить. Радунхагейду поспешил заговорить, прежде чем до Хэйтема дойдёт:  
— Может, ты стареешь? Я слышал, бледнолицые живут меньше, чем мы. Ты выглядишь дряхлым старцем, Хэйтем.  
И, глядя, как вытягивается лицо отца, надел на себя волчий плащ и проворно спрыгнул вниз, стараясь не потревожить стоящего невдалеке солдата громкими звуками и порывами внезапного ветра.  
Расправившись со вторым часовым, он скосил взгляд и увидел Хэйтема, перерезающего глотку другому стражнику. Глотку он перерезал ножом с лёгкой рукоятью, и Радунхагейду неосознанно коснулся скрытых клинков на своих запястьях. Перехватив его взгляд, Хэйтем указал на двух стоящих близко друг к другу стражников и о чём-то вполголоса переговаривающихся. Радунхагейду послушно подкрался к ним, равняясь с отцом, и вонзил клинок в шею того, что стоял справа. Когда Хэйтем расправился с левым, он откинул от себя безжизненное тело и преградил путь Радунхагейду, почти достигшего нужной ему двери.  
— Откуда это у тебя? — спросил он с нажимом, кивая на скрытые клинки.  
— От… от Ахиллеса, — солгал Радунхагейду и попытался обойти отца. Хэйтем не позволил ему это. — Чего ещё?  
— Ты ассасин? — в лоб спросил он.  
— Нет. Я залез в поместье умирающего старика, украл у него лошадь, клинки и сапоги из свиной кожи. Сапоги продал, лошадь умерла, а клинки остались, — огрызнулся Радунхагейду и, видя, что отец вновь открывает рот, накинул на себя волчий плащ.  
Определённо, это — то, чего ему так не хватало в том мире. Кто знает, уходи тогда Радунхагейду от разговоров вовремя, то, может, между ними не пролегло бы столько разногласий, Хэйтем остался бы жив, и все были бы счастливы.  
Кроме Чарльза Ли, пожалуй. Но не то чтобы Радунхагейду особо волновало счастье Чарльза Ли.  
Хэйтем подошёл как раз к тому моменту, когда Радунхагейду, беспечно сидя прямо на теле вырубленного им охранника, пересчитывал свои стрелы. Безмолвно походил по небольшому помещению, порылся в вещах и с каким-то облегчённым выдохом достал откуда-то палаш и кремневый пистолет — видимо, когда-то они принадлежали ему. Радунхагейду бросил на него короткий взгляд и вытащил из ящика чай из побегов красной ивы. Покрутил в ладонях и, задумавшись, пропустил момент, когда к нему подошёл Хэйтем.  
— Теперь-то мы можем идти? — спросил он раздражённо. Радунхагейду встал с лежащего на земле тела и покачал головой.  
— Возможно, я зря тогда ослушался мать и поднялся в небо, — пробормотал он. Хэйтем посмотрел на него, как на умственно отсталого. Привычный взгляд от привычного Хэйтема. — Но в нашей войне мне и впрямь без этого не обойтись. Я должен встретить ещё одного покровителя и получить его силу.  
Он начал открывать бутылку. Хэйтем перехватил его за запястье, перед этим скользнув взглядом по скрытым клинкам.  
— Благодаря этому ты можешь становиться невидимым?  
В этот раз Радунхагейду не стал вырывать руку из его хватки.  
— Да, — просто ответил он, рассредоточено смотря на чай. Хэйтем, помедлив, сам отпустил его. — Мне потребуется некоторое время. Можешь идти, — пожал он плечами и, наконец, откупорил бутылку.  
Горчащий чай упал в желудок, перед этим осев на языке. Радунхагейду едва сдержался от кашля. Он чувствовал, как неугомонная стая вдруг остановилась и села рядом с ним, подняв морды. Сознание медленно покидало его, и Радунхагейду, теряя сознание, почувствовал, как его осторожно подхватили чужие руки.  
* * *  
Радунхагейду иногда вспоминал шамана их племени, погибшего, когда по приказу Вашингтона горел Канадазедон. Шаман отказался от имени, но мать знала его ещё как Тайенданегеа. Имя это выветривалось из голов соплеменников, и все они потом склонялись перед безымянным мудрецом и колдуном, способным разговаривать с духами, высшими силами и животными.  
С обычными животными Радунхагейду так и не нашёл общего языка, а вот духи, кажется, стали его понимать. И он их тоже.  
Вначале стая, теперь одинокий орлан, белоголовый, крупный и красивый настолько, что у Радунхагейду захватывало дух, когда он ловил его полёты взглядом, пытаясь поспевать за вольной птицей. Во время очередного прыжка он прыгнул так далеко, что провалился в бездонную тьму и от испуга закрыл глаза.  
Когда открыл их, то увидел перед собой профиль Хэйтема, хлещущего что-то из фляги, видимо, принадлежавшей одному из валяющихся тут же, на полу, стражников.  
— Ну, что теперь? — поинтересовался Хэйтем, наблюдая, как схватившийся за голову Радунхагейду пытается сесть ровно. — Бессмертие? Умение глядеть сквозь стены? Ладно, потом ответишь. Мы, кажется, подняли на уши всю стражу.  
Радунхагейду встал на ноги. В кончиках пальцев покалывало. Стая рыскала вокруг него, и, подняв голову, он заметил сидящего на ближайшей балке орлана, смотрящего на него с серьёзным пониманием. Волки из стаи радостно замахали хвостами, заметив птицу, один даже проскулил что-то. Радунхагейду едва слышно попросил его замолчать, но Хэйтем вновь услышал его, видимо, приняв это на свой счёт, пожал плечами и опять приложился к фляжке.  
— Жди здесь.  
— По-твоему, я не способен помочь?  
Радунхагейду не расслышал его последнего вопроса. Он продолжал завороженно смотреть на орлана. Птица, видимо, устав сидеть на месте, вспорхнула и улетела куда-то за пределы его видимости. Нахмурившись, Радунхагейду посмотрел на освободившееся на балке место и…  
— Боже всемогущий! Когда Уильям говорил мне, что индейцы способны на невозможное, я не воспринимал его слова всерьёз.  
Радунхагейду пошатнулся и чуть не упал от неожиданности. Орлана он увидел уже в другом помещении; птица сидела высоко и смотрела на долбящуюся в двери стражу с вежливым недоумением. Радунхагейду опустился рядом с ней, с восторгом чувствуя, как ветер ударяется о крылья за спиной.  
Чувствуя, как в твоих венах течёт такая сила, легко было забыться. Глаза затмила счастливая пелена всесилия, когда он в полёте опустился на одного стражника, ломая ему хребет. Орлан следил за его действиями с интересом — видимо, люди давно не обращались к нему за помощью. Волки пытались довыться до птицы, но без толку. Радунхагейду облизал пересохшие губы, сталкиваясь с чёрным птичьим взглядом, и пелена с глаз исчезла. Он вздохнул. Выдохнул. И разжал руки из кулаков. Он развернулся, и тут из-за угла вышел ещё один стражник. Радунхагейду тихо ругнулся, замешкавшись, но тут же увидел брошенный нож Хэйтема, вонзившийся точно в заднюю часть шеи солдата.  
— Мгновенное перемещение? — почти шёпотом спросил он, вытаскивая нож из шеи и вытирая его об одежду солдата. Радунхагейду осмотрелся.  
— Скорее полёт.  
Он вновь взмахнул крыльями и упал сразу на двоих людей Вашингтона, одному опять ломая спину, другому — вонзая скрытый клинок в сонную артерию. Последний оставшийся, увидев это, издал какой-то странный испуганный звук; Радунхагейду преодолел расстояние между ними в несколько быстрых шагов и убил, вонзив клинок под подбородок.  
— Полёт, — повторил Хэйтем, наблюдающий за ним. Радунхагейду похлопал последнего стражника по карманам и вытащил оттуда пару ядовитых дротиков.  
— Природа даёт нам силы, — не глядя на него сказал Радунхагейду. Он забыл, насколько приятно и хорошо работать с Хэйтемом, драться с Хэйтемом на одной стороне, несмотря на своеволие и тяжёлый нрав отца. — Невидимую накидку из волчьей шкуры. Крылья орлана для полёта…  
— Лапы кролика для прыжков в длину, — фыркнул Хэйтем. Радунхагейду посмотрел на него и пожал плечами:  
— Почему бы и нет. Моя мать… — Он запнулся. — Моя мать принадлежала клану черепахи. Не самое внушительное животное, а?  
Радунхагейду с интересом наблюдал, как ненадолго исказилось лицо Хэйтема. Отец хорошо держал себя в руках, но здесь дал слабину — изломил брови, позволил тени пробежаться по лицу, поджал губы. Радунхагейду устал терять время попусту; он обошёл непривычно замолчавшего Хэйтема и направился к двери.  
— Женщина, — донеслось ему в спину глухое, — которую я люблю. Она тоже из племени черепахи. Может, когда эта война закончится, я смогу снова с ней увидеться.  
Он, с каким-то внезапным ужасом подумал Радунхагейду, только силой воли заставив себя не застыть на месте и продолжить путь, не знает, что случилось с Каньехтио. И здесь тоже. Не знает.  
— Может, — пробормотал Радунхагейду и подошёл к двери.  
Стая беспокойно предупреждала о присутствии Хэйтема, путаясь под ногами. Радунхагейду, игнорируя их, заозирался, пытаясь выискать взглядом орлана, не найдя, подумал, что потерял, но вдруг уловил боковым зрением полупрозрачное мерцание.  
Орлан сел ему на плечо, склонив голову. Радунхагейду с почтением выдохнул.  
— А что, — донеслось вдруг до него. Почти толкнувший двери Радунхагейду остановился, обернулся и недоумённо посмотрел на Хэйтема. — Сила черепахи тоже имеется?  
Если кто-то и мог озадачивать Радунхагейду так сильно, то только его отец.  
— Наверное. Не знаю.  
— Ты не разбираешься в своей же религии?  
— Это не религия. Это нечто большее. И мы не выбираем покровителей — покровители выбирают нас. Поэтому я не могу сказать точно, — отрезал Радунхагейду.  
Он толкнул двери, ещё одни, и оказался на улице. Снаружи шёл сильный промозглый дождь, и сидящий на плече орлан отряхнулся, как будто дождевые капли действительно могли что-то сделать с его призрачными перьями. Радунхагейду не сдержал улыбки, заметив это движение, и посмотрел на Хэйтема, собираясь спросить, куда им идти дальше.  
Не успел. Хэйтем поморщился и скользнул за угол ближайшего дома. Радунхагейду проследил за его взглядом и увидел Бенджамина Франклина и нескольких стражников, идущих в их сторону, но из-за пелены дождя ещё их не заметивших. Он последовал за Хэйтемом, прислоняясь к холодной кирпичной стене, и слегка выглянул из-за неё.  
— Что ж ты не укроешься волчьим плащом? — раздалось над ухом. Радунхагейду скосил глаза на Хэйтема.  
— Чем чаще я использую эти способности, тем больше сил они отнимают, — кратко пояснил Радунхагейду. Франклин шёл медленно, и это раздражало. — Возьми на себя стражу, а я…  
— Нет. Нет, нет, нет, — резко и категорично оборвал его Хэйтем, и Радунхагейду помимо воли послушно захлопнул рот и посмотрел на него, теперь — прямым взглядом. — Мы должны спасти Франклина.  
Радунхагейду напрягся и проверил пружинный механизм. Неужели и в этом мире Хэйтем находится по ту сторону баррикад? Неужели и здесь придётся убить его? Радунхагейду оскалил зубы и дёрнулся вперёд. Он совсем не ожидал, что Хэйтем успеет увернуться от его удара; и сам не осознал, как оказался прижатым к стене и с лезвием ножа у горла. Орлан издал какой-то крякающий разочарованный звук, стая зарычала. Радунхагейду жестом успокоил их, смотря в недовольные глаза Хэйтема.  
— Ты невыносим, — прошипел отец, скосив взгляд — Франклин проходил совсем близко. — Дослушай, а потом обнажай клинки. Дослушаешь?  
Помедлив, Радунхагейду кивнул. Вернее, попытался кивнуть, но лезвие вплотную прижималось к его горлу. Хэйтем как-то умудрился понять его и быстро убрал нож, отходя от Радунхагейду на пару шагов. Спина Бенджамина Франклина красовалась теперь от них ярдах в восьми — точно. Хэйтем последовал за ним, держась в тени, и Радунхагейду не оставалось ничего другого, как сделать то же.  
— Знаешь, как я оказался в тюрьме? Я почти достал Франклина, — сказал отец, повысив голос, чтобы его слышно было сквозь дождь. — У меня не было оружия, поэтому я заехал ему по голове. Кулаками. Со всей силы.  
Радунхагейду не понаслышке знал, что силы у Хэйтема было хоть отбавляй. Дождь постепенно прекращался, но Радунхагейду начал замечать это только сейчас. Уже не нужно было повышать голос, чтобы собеседник тебя услышал.  
— Прежде чем меня схватила его треклятая стража. — Он ловко для своих лет и для своего состояния перепрыгнул ящики, чтобы сократить путь. — Франклин успел мне поведать, что во всём виновата сфера Вашингтона.  
— Сфера Вашингтона? — Радунхагейду нахмурился. В его голове мелькнули образы и воспоминания, что-то жёлтое и круглое, но в цельную картинку оно упорно не хотело складываться.  
— Да, та, что на посохе. Франклин сказал, что она контролирует их умы, подчиняет себе. «Ибо не ведают, что творят».  
— И ты ему поверил? — с облегчением сказал Радунхагейду. Он-то сам Хэйтему поверил, и это успокоило его. Отец не враг ему — хотя бы здесь.  
— Попытка не пытка, Коннор. Франклин может оказаться полезен, если спасём его — приведём в чувство. Знаешь, в нашей ситуации уже нечего терять.  
Франклин вышел к площади, на которой столпилась стража. Хэйтем тихо и деликатно выругался — насколько вообще ругань могла быть деликатной. Слишком много народу, понял Радунхагейду, вступать в бой здесь бесполезно. Он положил руку на плечо отца и оттеснил его со своего пути.  
— Жди здесь, — второй раз за день сказал ему это, на этот раз точно зная, что его послушают. — Я узнаю, о чём сейчас разговаривает Франклин.  
Он укрылся за волчьим плащом, сразу же почувствовав прикосновения фантомных когтей. Волки радостно запрыгали — соскучились по его прикосновениям. Вздохнув, Радунхагейду продвинулся вперёд, аккуратно обходя толпу и становясь за только что отстроенной статуей Вашингтона. Франклин давал распоряжения о том, куда нужно перенести его громоотвод, а потом подозвал к себе курьера.  
— Израэлю Патнэму, — строго сказал он, передавая ему конверт с письмом и поправляя сползающие с носа очки.  
Радунхагейду выглянул из-за статуи, встретившись взглядом с Хэйтемом, указал ему рукой на уходящего курьера с письмом Франклина и снова накинул на себя волчий плащ. Курьер скрылся с письмом за углом дома, и Хэйтем последовал за ним. Радунхагейду взлетел на крышу, сверху наблюдая, как Хэйтем, выследив курьера до ближайшего безлюдного переулка, подошёл к нему сзади, выхватил торчащее из боковой сумки письмо и, тут же вскрыв его, принялся читать. Судя по пролёгшей морщинке между бровей, информация там содержалась важная. Радунхагейду хотел было опуститься рядом с ним, но Хэйтем, оторвавшись от письма, жестом указал ему оставаться на месте и продолжил свой путь за курьером, успевая нагнать его и, свернув письмо, подбросить обратно. Подняв взгляд, Хэйтем столкнулся им со взглядом Радунхагейду и кивнул головой.  
Они встретились чуть дальше, рядом с рыдающей женщиной и не подающим признаки жизни мужиком, одетым в лохмотья. Радунхагейду кинул на него взгляд, раздумывая, не подойти ли, не помочь, как вдруг мужчина громко икнул и выплеснул содержимое желудка рядом с женщиной, заставив её зарыдать ещё громче.  
— Очаровательно, — пробормотал Хэйтем, отходя от них настолько далеко, насколько это вообще было возможно. Радунхагейду в этом был с ним солидарен.  
— Узнал что-то?  
— Франклин назначил на завтра на десять вечера встречу в порту с Патнэмом, — пояснил Хэйтем. — В порте никогда не бывает много стражи, а с его личной мы легко сможем управиться. А теперь идём.  
— Куда? — засмотревшись на женщину, вытирающую лицо пьяному мужику своим подолом платья, растерянно спросил Радунхагейду.  
— К Адамсу, — раздражённо выдохнул Хэйтем. — Лучше заберись-ка на крыши и найди путь, где меньше всего патрулей. Нам нужно в центр, недалеко от порта. В доме, где находится булочная и кузница Смита.  
— Ты тоже можешь пойти по крышам.  
— Боюсь не поспеть за тобой, — насмешливо отозвался Хэйтем.  
Радунхагейду послушно взлетел на крыльях и упал на крышу ближайшего дома. Стража Вашингтона нынче ходила почти по всему Бостону, но даже она избегала грязных, тёмных и узких переулков, где сидели пьянчуги, и проститутки прямо на месте же отдавались прохожим за скромную плату. Он вернулся к Хэйтему и повёл его за собой.  
— Не думал, что ты примкнёшь к такому человеку, как Сэмюэл Адамс, — осторожно заметил Радунхагейду.  
Хэйтем хмыкнул.  
— Не говори так, будто знаешь меня. Но ты прав. Мне не нравятся методы, которыми они идут к своей цели. Хаос, беспредел, трата денег и ресурсов впустую. Но Вашингтон подавил на корню все оплоты сопротивления, и Сыны свободы — всё, что осталось у этой страны.  
Радунхагейду порывался спросить о Чарльзе Ли и о остальных тамплиерах, об Ахиллесе и о том, как Хэйтем вообще оказался здесь, с Сынами, но не хотел раскрывать себя. Молчал. Может, потом, когда он укрепит только начавшее выстраиваться между ними доверие.  
До нужного им здания они добирались медленно и в молчании, успешно обходя патрули и не нарываясь на драки. Радунхагейду с грустью посмотрел на вывеску булочной, в которой в другом мире пару раз покупал себе вкусную еду, и прошёл с Хэйтемом во внутренний двор. Хэйтем вытащил из внутреннего кармана монету и, постучав в дверь, показал её появившимся в проёме глазам.  
Дверь открылась.  
— Я не спросил, как тебя угораздило оказаться в тюрьме. С твоими-то способностями, — заметил Хэйтем, когда они спускались по лестнице. Радунхагейду дёрнул плечами. — Ладно, это подождёт.  
В центре комнаты на нулевом этаже стоял Сэмюэл Адамс, и Радунхагейду едва удержался от того, чтобы броситься на него и крепко обнять, радуясь, что хотя бы кто-то из его союзников продолжал быть союзником. Красные мундиры искоса глянули на Хэйтема и Радунхагейду, но ничего не сделали, когда они прошли к склонившемуся над столом Адамсу.  
— Рад, что ты жив, — сказал Адамс с удивлением. И крепко пожал руку Хэйтему. — Мои люди донесли мне, что ты в тюрьме.  
— Твой друг меня спас, — сказал Хэйтем, кивая на Радунхагейду. Сэмюэл недоумённо перевёл на него взгляд. — О, только не говори мне, что не знаешь его.  
— Я работал с Полом Ревиром, — поспешно сказал Радунхагейду, наблюдая, как синхронно ползут вверх брови у Хэйтема и Адамса.  
— Я думаю, мы можем ему доверять, — внезапно добавил Хэйтем. — Он помог мне выбраться из тюрьмы и узнать о планах Франклина. Он знает обо мне и тебе — откуда, если не от Ревира? А даже если он и окажется врагом, я смогу в любой момент убить его. Ах, да. Коннор — Сэмюэл Адамс. Сэмюэл Адамс — Коннор.  
— Приятно познакомиться, — сказал Адамс, немного поражённый речью Хэйтема. Протянул руку — и Радунхагейду сердечно пожал её. — Мистер Кенуэй… Приведите себя в порядок, и мы поговорим о дальнейших планах и о том, что вы узнали о Франклине.  
Хэйтем, словно только сейчас вспомнив, в каком виде находится, осмотрел себя с ног до головы и хмыкнул чему-то своему. Он кивнул головой и пошёл вверх по лестнице, оставляя Радунхагейду с Сэмюэлом и красными мундирами. Радунхагейду прокашлялся.  
— Я хочу помочь вам, — немного неловко начал Радунхагейду. — Джордж Вашингтон сжёг мою деревню и убил людей из моего племени. Мою мать, — глухо добавил он и сразу же встрепенулся. — Мы вернем свободу Соединённым Штатам. И моему народу.  
Недоверие в глаза Адамса снизилось, он посмотрел на Радунхагейду куда дружелюбнее и даже улыбнулся. Радунхагейду узнавал старого знакомого Сэмюэла Адамса.  
— Мне нравится Ваш настрой.  
К тому моменту, когда пришёл Хэйтем, Радунхагейду уже успел рассказать о намечающейся встрече Франклина с Патнэмом, а Сэмюэл, склонившись над картой, показать Радунхагейду расположение порта. Стая и орлан чувствовали себя здесь неуютно. Волки легли у ног Радунхагейду, тихим поскуливанием зовя его на улицу, а сидящей на шее орлан спрятал клюв в крыльях. Радунхагейду едва сдержался от того, чтобы погладить его по холке.  
Сбрив щетину, вымывшись и сменив одежду, Хэйтем заметно помолодел и больше напоминал самого себя. Радунхагейду рассеянно скользнул взглядом по вновь собранным в хвост волосам и гладкой бледной коже отца и опять вернулся к разглядыванию карты.  
— Я отправил Ганадогона в таверну, где часто отдыхают синие мундиры, чтобы разузнал о передвижениях Франклина, — покачал головой Сэмюэл, и Радунхагейду словно холодом прошибло. Он разлепил губы и через силу выдавил:  
— Ганадогон?  
— Да. Наш союзник из ирокезов. О, кстати, я не спросил тебя, откуда…  
— Тоже из ирокезов, — перебил его Радунхагейду и, покривив душой, добавил: — Из племени онайдов.  
— А. Понятно, — пробормотал Адамс. — В любом случае, Ганадогона надо вернуть, чтобы не рисковал жизнью понапрасну.  
— Я займусь этим, — сказал Радунхагейду.  
Хэйтем подозрительно молчал.  
— Но ты не знаешь, как он выглядит.  
— Не думаю, что в Бостоне расхаживает так много ирокезов.  
— Твоя правда, — вздохнул Сэмюэл и кинул ещё один взгляд на Хэйтема, словно в очередной раз спрашивая: ты уверен, что ему можно доверять?  
Хэйтем молчал.  
Сэмюэл показал Радунхагейду на карте нужную таверну и отвлёкся на курьера, принёсшего ему письмо. Радунхагейду отошёл в сторону и вытащил пистолет, перезаряжая его, пока есть время. Хэйтем ожидаемо пошёл за ним и встал рядом, несколько мгновений понаблюдав, как Радунхагейду занимается оружием, а после молчания сказал:  
— Онайд, значит? А мать из племени черепахи? Я-то думал, что только у могавков есть племя черепахи, — протянул он едва слышно.  
Радунхагейду замер, вытирая пальцы от пороха о найденный здесь же кусок ткани. Он поднял осторожный взгляд на Хэйтема, но увидел там только странное веселье. Сэмюэл Адамс, читающий письмо, не обращал на них внимания, как не обращали и красные мундиры. Радунхагейду выбросил грязную от пороха и оружейного масла тряпку и прикрепил пистолет к набедренному поясу.  
— Это так важно? Из какого я племени?  
— Маленькая ложь порождает большую.  
— Тебе недостаточно того, что я сделал?  
— Ты удивишься, Коннор, — сказал вдруг Хэйтем, и Радунхагейду действительно удивился его последующим словам. — Но я тебе доверяю. Сам не знаю почему, но доверяю. Мне просто интересно, почему ты не хочешь говорить правду о том, кто ты и откуда.  
Веселье из его взгляда пропало; он стал серьёзным и тяжёлым. Стая продолжала скулить, пихала Радунхагейду в ноги, чтобы тот шёл к лестнице, к выходу, но Радунхагейду игнорировал их. Он продолжал смотреть прямо в глаза отцу, пока не нашёл в себе силы ответить:  
— Мы поговорим об этом, когда я вернусь.  
Он сдвинул его со своего пути и, пуская вперёд радостных волков и взмахнувшего крыльями орлана, направился к выходу.  
* * *  
Прячась под волчьим плащом и стоя за дверью таверны, Радунхагейду размышлял, что ему делать дальше. Ответ пришёл сам, когда он услышал по ту сторону двери пьяные мужские крики, звон битых стаканов и бутылок и ругательства Ганадогона. Очень крепкие ругательства на очень хорошем английском.  
Сняв плащ и заставив от неожиданности шарахнуться от него стоящего у двери солдата, Радунхагейду зашёл внутрь и попал прямо в эпицентр драки. Перед глазами мелькнул Ганадогон; птичьи перья в его волосах, томагавк, висящий на поясе, тугие чёрные косы. Он как раз начищал лицо какому-то усатому солдату, когда сзади к нему крался ещё один. Недолго размышляя, Радунхагейду рванул к нему и вырубил одним чётким отработанным движением в висок.  
— Смотрите, парни, ещё один дикарь! — донеслось до него, и в бой вступили ещё три человека Вашингтона.  
Ганадогон обернулся, злой и свирепый, но наткнувшись взглядом на Радунхагейду, от удивления едва не пропустил хук, направленный ровно в его челюсть. Успел среагировать, ушёл от удара и заехал нападавшему коленом в живот. На Радунхагейду шли сразу двое; на одного он набежал, толкнув так сильно, что солдат откинулся на стол, прокатился по нему и упал на другой стороне головой вниз, теряя сознание. Второй, сплюнув Радунхагейду под ноги, получил прямо в нос. Его глаза потемнели от боли, и ещё один удар от Ганадогона, подошедшего сбоку, отправил его в отключку. Ганадогон, тяжело дыша, стёр пот со лба и посмотрел на Радунхагейду, как на живого призрака.  
— Идём, — отрывисто бросил Радунхагейду, отталкивая со своего пути какого-то пьяницу. — Иначе сейчас сюда набежит стража.  
Ганадогон хотел что-то сказать; оставшаяся в бое свирепая горячность сменилась искренним недоумением. Он даже открыл было рот, но Радунхагейду как раз толкнул дверь на улицу, сталкивая с солдатом. Солдат нахмурился и, не желая вступать в новый конфликт, Радунхагейду вырубил его одним точным ударом.  
— Радунхагейду, я так рад тебя видеть. Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил его Ганадогон, когда они отошли на приличное расстояние и спрятались в укромном переулке. — Почему ты ушёл из деревни?  
На словах про деревню орлан неловко потоптался на его плече, а волки в стае заворчали. Радунхагейду вздохнул, и радость, пришедшая к нему, когда он увидел живого и относительно невредимого Ганадогона, быстро исчезла. Он быстро похлопал его по плечу и попытался улыбнуться.  
— Я… — Он закашлялся. Волки терзали его невидимыми когтями, орлан вырывал из его тела невидимые перья. — Ганадогон, деревни больше нет. Вашингтон сжёг её и перебил всех людей. Он убил мою мать.  
В повисшем молчании Радунхагейду про себя насчитал тринадцать долгих секунд. Ганадогон опять вытер пот со лба и устало прислонился к каменной стене. Выдох, вырвавшийся из его груди, был слишком тяжёлым для выдоха от простой усталости. Птичьи перья шевельнулись в его волосах, когда он дёрнулся вперёд, словно желая заключить Радунхагейду в объятия, но в последний момент передумывая.  
— Мне жаль, — только сказал он. — Вашингтон ответит за это.  
Они простояли в напряжённом молчании ещё с полминуты, пока Ганадогон не сказал:  
— Пойдём, познакомлю тебя с…  
— Сэмюэлом Адамсом? Я спас тебя по его наводке.  
Ганадогон выглядел поражённым уже в третий раз за последние десять минут.  
— Как ты всегда умудряешься везде всё успевать? — не сдержал он усмешки.  
— Сам задаюсь этим вопросом.  
— Ладно уж. Идём.  
Радунхагейду успел поймать его за локоть.  
— Погоди. Одна просьба. Адамс и Кенуэй не должны понять, что мы знакомы и что мы из одного племени. Для них меня зовут Коннор.  
Ганадогон нахмурился.  
— Почему?  
— Потом объясню. Гляди.  
Радунхагейду осмотрелся. Скучающий на плече орлан встряхнулся и весь подобрался, готовый к полёту. Слегка пригнувшись, Радунхагейду обратил взгляд на вывеску ближайшего заброшенного магазина и, расправив перистые мощные крылья, взлетел к ней, подставляя лицо жадному ветру.  
Бедному Ганадогону было слишком много впечатлений на один день — он отшатнулся назад так, что едва не упал на спину. Радунхагейду выпрямился на вывеске, покачнулся и сам чуть не упал, и один волк, валяющий недалеко в траве, фыркнул на это, оскалив клыки. Другой сразу же бросился на него, и они начали потасовку, закатываясь на третьего. Радунхагейду показалось, что он услышал тихий и тяжёлый вздох орлана.  
— Ты… как ты это…  
— Чай из побегов Великой Ивы, — кратко ответил Радунхагейду. — Мне пришлось пойти на это, чтобы защитить наш народ.  
— Думал, твоя мать никогда этого не одобрит.  
— Моя мать мертва, — отрезал Радунхагейду. — А я жив. Я здесь. — Он видел, как засветились от тревоги и восторга глаза у Ганадогона, и добавил: — Расскажу тебе об этом по дороге. Идём.  
Стая отреагировала на Ганадогона положительно, хотя до этого рычала на Хэйтема и отфыркивалась от него. Радунхагейду это не удивило; в Ганадогоне было что-то волчье, проснувшееся, когда внутренняя пугливая косуля и неловкий медвежонок покинули его, как покинуло его детство. Не всем рождаться волками, говорила Радунхагейду Мать Рода, когда он приглушённо посмеивался над неуклюжестью друга. Некоторые появились на свет, чтобы стать ими со временем.  
Радунхагейду был так рад видеть старого друга.  
Сэмюэл поприветствовал Ганадогона, как хорошего приятеля; Хэйтем сдержанно кивнул ему. Радунхагейду устало прислонился к стене. Волки свернулись у его ног, проваливаясь в сон, орлан зарылся клювом в перья. Покровители устали и просили отдыха. Словно почувствовав его состояние, Адамс посоветовал ему занять любую открытую комнату на втором этаже и отдохнуть. Радунхагейду кивнул и не спеша поднялся на два пролёта вверх, оказываясь в коридоре из одинаковых дверей. Дёрнул на себя первую, но та не поддалась.  
— Эта комната — моя, — сказал появившийся за спиной Хэйтем.  
Радунхагейду пожал плечами и прошёл дальше. Следующая дверь открылась, и комната изнутри не показалась ему обжитой. Хэйтем уходить не спешил и, прежде чем ступить внутрь, Радунхагейду вопросительно взглянул на него. Поколебавшись, Хэйтем вытащил что-то из нагрудного кармана и протянул его Радунхагейду.  
Радунхагейду взял из его рук хорошо знакомую вещь и усмехнулся.  
— Ты когда-нибудь видел что-то подобное? — довольно нетерпеливо спросил у него Хэйтем. Радунхагейду провёл пальцем по медальону, который когда-то вытащил из кармана убитого Хэйтема, поднёс поближе к глазам и осмотрел внимательнее. — Возможно, благодаря этому мы сможем одолеть Вашингтона и его сферу. Одна женщина-ганьягэха, — произнёс он с лёгкой заминкой, — отвела меня в пещеру с подобными символами на стенах, но это не принесло никакого результата. Может ты знаешь о нём ещё что-то?  
— Ничем не могу помочь, — покачал головой Радунхагейду и вернул ему медальон.  
Хэйтем поджал губы и провёл сквозь пальцы цепочку. Медальон повис на его ладони, закачался, коснулся груди Хэйтема и вновь потянулся к Радунхагейду. Он бросил на него последний взгляд и развернулся, мечтая сейчас только упасть на эту определённо твёрдую поверхность кровати и проспать хотя бы часа четыре.  
Радунхагейду уже не помнил, когда спал больше.  
Волки подтолкнули его к цели, но Хэйтем вновь остановил его голосом. Радунхагейду стянул с себя высокие сапоги и без особого энтузиазма поинтересовался у Хэйтема, что ему надо на этот раз.  
— Твоя мать из племени черепахи. Как её зовут?  
— Я оговорился, — зевнул Радунхагейду и снял с себя волчью накидку. — Она тоже была из племени онайдов. Её звали, мхм, Каньентахави.  
— Хорошее имя, — холодно заметил Хэйтем, не веря ему.  
— Прекрасное. Выговоришь? — Он упал на кровать и та, ожидаемо, ударила его по спине. Соломы тут явно пожалели, в лесу спать было и то удобнее. Орлан расположился на низкой спинке кровати, один волк из стаи улёгся в его ногах, остальные начали засыпать прямо на полу.  
Хэйтем уходить не спешил. Он прислонился к дверному косяку, скрестив руки на груди, и рассматривал Радунхагейду, словно что-то выискивал в нём.  
— Могу попробовать выговорить твоё настоящее имя, если ты соизволишь мне назвать его.  
Радунхагейду ещё раз зевнул и закрыл глаза.  
— Бледнолицые достаточно поиздевались над моим именем.  
Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Хэйтема ещё несколько долгих мгновений, а потом он ушёл и закрыл за собой дверь. И только тогда Радунхагейду смог с облегчением выдохнуть и расслабиться.  
Сон пришёл к нему быстро, но снились ему непонятные обрывки: полёт между густых зимних елей и сосен, охота на пугливого молодого оленя, следы свежей крови на глубоких снегах. Мать плела ему в детстве ловцы снов из сосновых ветвей, перьев сарыча и шерсти белых нитей; они отгоняли ото сна маленького Радунхагейду дурные сцены. Но теперь у него не было никакой матери и никакого ловца, только эти самые дурные, плохие сны — кошмары.  
Когда мокрый от холодного пота Радунхагейду открыл глаза, за окном поднимался рассвет.  
По его подсчётам, проспал он почти десять часов. Покровители действительно забирали у него много сил — Радунхагейду никогда не нуждался в таком количестве сна. Он глянул на волков, которые, медленно просыпаясь, широко зевали пастями, на уже бодрствующего орлана, ходящего по подоконнику. Радунхагейду сел на кровати и открыл оконные створки. Орлан сразу же вылетел на улицу, и Радунхагейду потерял того из виду. Он поднялся на ноги и спустился на первый этаж. Там было ожидаемо тихо, а вот с нулевого раздавались голоса.  
— Вы вообще спите? — спросил он у Сэмюэла Адамса, переговаривающегося с парой солдат. Оставленная в фонаре свеча догорала, да и солдаты выглядели так, словно вот-вот и заснут на месте.  
— Рад бы, но путь в Нью-Йорк сам себя не проложит, — устало поделился с ним Адамс.  
— Мы отправляемся в Нью-Йорк? — удивился Радунхагейду.  
— В Бостоне делать нечего, — покачал головой Сэмюэл. — У нас недостаток припасов. Ружей больше, чем людей, а порох кончается. Ситуация патовая.  
— А Франклин?  
— Франклин — главная причина, по которой мы ещё здесь. У него много людей, и уши по всему городу. Он устроит нам засаду, а отбиваться нам нечем. Завтра. Десять вечера.  
Адамс вздохнул.  
— Отдохните. Что мы будем делать, если Вы упадёте от усталости? — предложил ему Радунхагейду, отодвигая фонарь от карты. Сэмюэл рассеянно проследил взглядом за его движением и так же рассеянно кивнул. Он отпустил солдат и ушёл в свою комнату.  
Радунхагейду задыхался. Он задыхался от осознания того, как всё в этом мире неправильно. Он задыхался от того, что не чувствовал самого себя в этом мире. Он провёл руками по косичке в волосах, в которую было вплетено маленькое перо, накинул на себя волчий капюшон и вышел на улицу.  
Орлан сразу же спикировал на его плечо и расправил крылья. Радунхагейду выдохнул и взлетел к ближайшей точке. Он не дал себе времени опуститься на твёрдую поверхность — направился к другой, сделал так ещё раз, и ещё, и ещё, пока не достиг крыши колокольни. Орлан кричал от восторга, и, усмехнувшись и не давая себе времени на большую передышку, Радунхагейду снова взлетел, паря мимо крыш домов и сталкиваясь в полёте с голубями и воронами. Стая пыталась поспевать за ними по земле, но им было далеко до непредсказуемого полёта орлана. Воздух бил в лицо Радунхагейду, расправлял лёгкие и призрачные крылья за спиной.  
Дышать становилось легче.  
Обратно он вернулся, когда солнце уже вовсю стояло в небе. Всё тело кровоточило из-за фантомных вырванных перьев, зато голова была пуста, а покровители — довольны, что сытые коты. Хэйтем встретил его почти на пороге, но не сказал ни слова, глядя на то, как Радунхагейду снимает с себя капюшон. Перо вылетело из косички, волосы растрепались, а в щёки покраснели от холода и волнения полёта. Радунхагейду ответил на его взгляд, почувствовал острое желание рассказать ему всё: о себе, о Каньехтио, о другом мире. Но промолчал, только дрогнул уголками губ в намёке на улыбку и ушёл искать что-нибудь съестное.  
Радунхагейду не представлял, что делать дальше.  
* * *  
Радунхагейду сказал: «Я бы справился и без твоей помощи» пять раз точно.  
Два раза до начала выполнения миссии, один раз — во время, и ещё два — когда они вели раскаявшегося Бенджамина Франклина к Сэмюэлу Адамсу. На первые три Хэйтем умудрялся отвечать какими-то едкими фразами, но к последним двум сдался, и только тяжело вздыхал в ответ. Франклин наблюдал за семейной идиллией с настороженным интересом и даже попытался вставить слово, но быстро замолк под уничтожающим взглядом Хэйтема.  
Радунхагейду думал, что ночью в этом узком переулке они точно никого не встретят, но ошибался. Они заметили происходящее издалека и успели остановиться, оставаясь незамеченными. Один солдат зачитывал о сумме долгов некого семейства Уайаттов, а ещё двое грубо тащили за собой, видимо, самого главу этого семейства. Стоящая на пороге дома заспанная миссис Уайатт громко умоляла их не делать этого, Франклин вполголоса предложил сменить маршрут, Радунхагейду напрягся, готовый вступить в бой, но тут из-за спины матери выбежал мальчишка не старше десяти лет.  
— Отец! — крикнул он, побежав за солдатами. — Нет, пожалуйста! Не забирайте его! Отец!  
Хэйтем рванул к ним так быстро, что Радунхагейду даже вздрогнул. Он вытащил из-за пояса пистолет, выстрелил им в того, что зачитывал долги, быстро подошёл к оставшимся двум и вонзил нож в шею первого. Второй успел среагировать; он отпустил должника и, пока Хэйтем вытаскивал сталь из чужой плоти, достал свой пистолет. Радунхагейду опустился на него сверху, убивая быстро и почти безболезненно. Мальчик, игнорируя их, подбежал к отцу, и, вытирая слёзы, помог ему подняться.  
Поняв, что они не бандиты, не убийцы и не собираются вымогать у них деньги, мистер Уайатт сердечно сказал:  
— Спасибо вам большое, сэр, господин. Спасибо! Мне не хватало каких-то двух дней, чтоб накопить и погасить долг. Не знаю, что бы мы делали без вас. Хэйтем проигнорировал его. Он опустился на корточки перед всхлипывающим мальчиком и попытался послать ему успокаивающую улыбку:  
— Береги своего отца, — просто сказал он.  
Когда спасённое семейство Уайаттов осталось позади, Радунхагейду нагнал Хэйтема парой быстрых движений и поинтересовался, какого чёрта на него нашло.  
— Во мне, возможно, заиграли отцовские чувства, — ответил Хэйтем то ли серьёзно, то ли в шутку. Радунхагейду сглотнул.  
— У тебя есть ребёнок?  
— О, у меня есть ребёнок. Я не видел его лет двадцать с лишним, — поморщился Хэйтем от досады. — Мне пришлось покинуть его и его мать ради дела. Я не жалею об этом, но… Временами я так хочу его увидеть. Можно ли скучать по человеку, которого даже не знаешь?  
Радунхагейду помедлил с ответом. Он хотел сказать, что можно, видит Бог, хотел, но в горле встал ком.  
— Его мать — та женщина из племени черепахи, о которой ты говорил?  
— Дзио, — тепло проговорил Хэйтем.  
Радунхагейду уже слышал, как он произносит имя его матери. Дзио — так никто не называл её. Дзио — никто не говорил это имя с такой нежностью.  
— Ты говорил, что хочешь вернуться к ней, когда эта война закончится.  
— К ней и к моему сыну. Если, — с усмешкой поправил он, — эта война закончится.  
Они проделали остаток пути в полной тишине, даже Франклин молчал, поспевая за ними и временами тяжело вздыхая. Почти перед самой дверью Радунхагейду остановил Хэйтема и посмотрел ему в глаза. Солнце играло в его седине бликами, и они показались Радунхагейду золотыми. Орлан вспорхнул с его плеча и пересел на плечо Хэйтема, впиваясь прозрачными когтями в его плоть. Радунхагейду прикрыл глаза.  
— Ты помнишь, как звали твоего сына?  
Хэйтем не показался ему удивлённым этому вопросу. Он дёрнул плечом, словно почувствовав вес призрачной птицы, что, конечно, являлось невозможным, прищурил взгляд, прячась от бьющего в глаза солнца. И улыбнулся.  
— Радунхагейду, — медленно и почти по слогам выговорил Хэйтем и скрылся за дверью.  
Орлан исчез вместе с ним.  
* * *  
Спорить Радунхагейду не любил, но это было тем, чем он занимался почти всю свою осознанную жизнь.  
Где-то спустя десять минут он понял, что Сэмюэлу Адамсу оппонент не шибко-то и нужен, сел за стул и, подперев щёку кулаком, устало смотрел, как Адамс пылко доказывает, что в Нью-Йорк лучше добраться через Бостонский перешеек — единственный выход в Тройз Вуд на суше. Радунхагейду до этого так же яростно пытался доказать, что лучше проложить путь по воде, но, когда к Адамсу присоединился Ганадогон, понял, что в одиночку их переспорить не сможет. Он уже мысленно начал прикидывать, как им пересечь границу по суше с минимальными потерями, как в разговор вступил Хэйтем, о котором Радунхагейду уже успел забыть.  
— Адамс, при всём уважении.  
(Только Хэйтем мог говорить «при всём уважении» не испытывая при этом никакого уважения к собеседнику).  
— Но Коннор прав.  
Этот мир определённо был перевёрнут вверх ногами; он был странным, дурным и неправильным. Радунхагейду едва не подскочил со стула, когда услышал, что сказал Хэйтем. Он поднял взгляд и встретился со спокойным взглядом отца.  
_Хэйтем признал его правоту._  
— Пересечь границу невозможно, особенно с оравой солдат. Часовые стоят на посту денно и нощно, они разбили лагерь прямо на единственном пути через болота. Имея при себе хороший шлюп или бриг, мы без проблем выйдем в Массачусетский залив, минуем залив Кейл Код и Файер Айленд, и попадём в Нью-Йорк через Аппер.  
— Проблема, — заметил Адамс, подняв на Хэйтема недовольный взгляд, — как раз в том, что у нас нет ни хорошего шлюпа, ни брига.  
Радунхагейду постучал пальцами по деревянной поверхности стола, скосив глаза к карте, на которой были обведены нужные им пути и участки. Сэмюэл Адамс отвернулся от Хэйтема и вновь начал разглядывать эти пути, Ганадогон кинул на Радунхагейду взгляд, будто бы спрашивая, угомонился ли он. Орлан, сидящий на плече притихшего Хэйтема, начал чистить перья, а сам Хэйтем пошевелил губами, то ли раздумывая о чём-то, то ли сдерживая громкие ругательства.  
Ко всеобщей неожиданности подал голос именно Бенджамин Франклин, о котором в пылу споров все успели позабыть.  
— У меня есть на примете один корабль, — сказал он скромно.  
Хэйтем, единственный здесь человек, который не мечтал о смерти Франклина (помимо самого Радунхагейду), вежливо попросил его продолжить, пока Адамс совершенно справедливо морщил лицо, а Ганадогон хмурил брови.  
— Я конфисковал корабль у одного местного моряка из «Объединённой компании купцов». Когда Вашингтон начал увеличивать пошлины за товар, этот моряк отказался их оплачивать, так что пришлось… пришлось его вышвырнуть с поста капитана, — докончил он через силу, ощущая на себе гневный взгляд Сэмюэла Адамса.  
— Вариант, — кивнул Хэйтем, игнорируя накаливающуюся атмосферу. — Будьте добры, мистер Франклин, пойдите в порт и достаньте нам этот корабль.  
Радунхагейду стало почти жаль Франклина, когда он увидел, как тот в следующее же мгновение тушуется ещё сильнее.  
— Видите ли… Я не могу просто забрать корабль, не вызвав подозрений. К тому же нам нужна команда. Это не рыбацкая шхуна, чтобы выходить на ней в море с таким количеством людей.  
— Значит, вернём этого Вашего купца с его командой, — подал голос Радунхагейду, поднимаясь из-за стола. Волки одобрительно зарычали. — Как его зовут и где его искать?  
— Роберт… Роберт Фолкнер, да.  
Радунхагейду почувствовал, как на лице помимо воли расплывается ухмылка.  
— Капитан «Аквилы».  
— Верно, — удивлённо ответил Франклин. — Я пойду с Вами, покажу, где его найти. Но перед этим… насчёт того железа, о котором я говорил.  
Сэмюэл стукнул по столу так громко, что Радунхагейду вздрогнул. Он перевёл взгляд на Адамса и увидел, как тот поворачивается к Хэйтему и Франклину и смотрит на них с возмущением.  
— И Вы правда верите ему? Человеку, что сжёг людей заживо? Что был сторонником Вашингтона всё это время? Что... что убил Джона?  
Ганадогон вздохнул и отвернулся, смотря на догорающее пламя свечи. Радунхагейду напрягся, готовый подскочить к Адамсу. И только Хэйтем, кажется, даже бровью не повёл, посмотрев на Сэмюэла с вежливым недоумением.  
— Собака ест собаку. Вашингтон ополчился на человечество, и человечество ополчилось на него в ответ. Я не вижу смысла в дальнейшей ругани. Мистер Адамс, я понимаю, что по приказу Франклина был убит Ваш двоюродный брат, но Вы сами были свидетелем того, на что способна сфера Вашингтона. Почему вы не допускаете мысль о помутнении рассудка хорошего человека? Мы все здесь люди и все на одной стороне. Достаточно споров.  
Сэмюэла слова Хэйтема не то чтобы успокоили полностью, но заметно остудили. Он задумается над ними позже и, скорее всего, примет чужую правоту, но сейчас и этого было достаточно. Ганадогон похлопал его по плечу и тихо сказал что-то почти на ухо. Радунхагейду оторвал от них взгляд, перевёл его на Хэйтема и понял, что тот всё это время смотрел на него самого.  
— Я найду железо, — невозмутимо продолжил отец. — Ганадогон, не подсобишь? Ты, Коннор, займёшься «Аквилой». Никогда не думал, что мне придётся путешествовать на этом корабле. Не знаю, сколько времени это у нас займёт, но мы подойдём к порту, как только управимся.  
Идём же, тихо сказал Радунхагейду орлану, когда Хэйтем с Ганадогоном собрались уходить первыми. Орлан неохотно вспорхнул с плеча отца и вылетел на улицу, чтобы дождаться Радунхагейду там.  
* * *  
Орлану понравилась свобода морского путешествия; он сразу же расправил крылья и отправился в полёт вокруг «Аквилы», то и дело садясь или на бушприт, или на реи. Кому не понравилась суровая морская романтика, так это стае. Она постоянно лежала на палубе животами вверх и жалобно скулила. Радунхагейду не удивился; ограниченное пространство, отсутствие родных лесов и твёрдой почвы под ногами и его самого временами загоняли в тоску, но он слишком любил море, чтобы обращать на это внимание. Его «Аквила» здесь была почти такой же; и мистер Фолкнер, сразу проникнувшийся к Радунхагейду отеческими чувствами, кричал «Полные паруса» очень уж привычно. Только управляя кораблём Радунхагейду чувствовал себя на своём месте, в своём родном мире.  
И даже ворчащий жалующийся Хэйтем навевал ностальгию о тех временах, когда они работали вместе и охотились за Беном Чёрчем.  
Когда Хэйтем был жив.  
Радунхагейду отдал штурвал рулевому, когда, по его подсчётам, время приблизилось к полуночи. Спать он не хотел, но ноги устали и лицо покраснело от бьющего в него солёного ветра. Он спустился с верхней палубы, смотря, как два дежурящих матроса спорят, кто сегодня полезет наверх, заметил знакомую фигуру у носа корабля. Орлан парил вокруг Хэйтема, один раз пролетев так низко, что когти прошли сквозь его треуголку. Вздрогнув, Хэйтем коснулся треуголки, поправляя её, хотя, конечно, ничего почувствовать не мог. Радунхагейду направился к нему и расслабленно упал на ящик, стоящий невдалеке. Хэйтем перевёл на него взгляд.  
— Мой отец, — сказал он, вновь отвернувшись и посмотрев на освещаемую луной морскую гладь, — был моряком. Капитаном корабля «Галка».  
Орлан опустился на леер недалеко от Радунхагейду. Подумав, прыгнул на живот одного из лежащих тут волков, заставив того издать несчастный звук, и когтями начал щипать его шерсть.  
— А мой — каннибалом из племени анасази.  
Плечи Хэйтема задрожали — он тихо и коротко рассмеялся.  
— Мне каждый раз ждать от тебя новой истории? Интересно, конечно. Но когда ты поведаешь мне о настоящей?  
Радунхагейду надеялся вернуться в свой мир до того, как ему придётся это сделать. Он не знал, что произойдёт дальше, но, надеялся, что этот мир не перестанет существовать, и вернувшийся к себе Радунхагейду сможет найти общий язык с этим Хэйтемом. Может, если существует ещё множество таких миров, хоть в каком-нибудь из них хоть какой-нибудь Радунхагейду сможет поладить с Хэйтемом.  
— Хорошо, — по-своему расшифровал его молчание Хэйтем. Он повернулся к нему всем телом, и тусклый одинокий фонарь осветил правую сторону его лица. Провалы глаз, щёк, заострённые скулы и прямой нос. Узкая челюсть и широкий подбородок. Радунхагейду был так похож на него и не похож одновременно. — Может, хотя бы расскажешь, откуда ты знаешь Дэвенпорта?  
Радунхагейду вскинул брови, хотел задать вопрос, как Хэйтем прознал про его знакомство с Ахиллесом, а потом его взгляд упал на скрытые клинки на запястьях. Орлан, словно почувствовав изменения в его настроении, перестал игриво бодать клювом лоб волка и посмотрел на Радунхагейду.  
— Я и впрямь знаю Ахиллеса, — сказал он, разлепив губы. — Но они… Эти клинки… Я получил их не от него. А от матери.  
Хэйтем вздрогнул так крупно, словно ему стало больно. Волки перестали рычать, орлан застыл на месте. Радунхагейду толком не мог увидеть взгляд, которым Хэйтем на него смотрел, но догадывался, каким он может быть. Он замер в ожидании ответа; Хэйтем вдруг показался ему совершенно незнакомым человеком. Ветер перебирал волосы Радунхагейду, новое птичье перо в его косичке трепыхалось, звёзды показывали направление, а Хэйтем… Хэйтем молчал.  
Он и не успел ответить. Из напряжённого ожидания Радунхагейду вырвал крик, донёсшийся с грот-мачты.  
— Фрегат на северо-западе! Под флагом короля!  
Радунхагейду подскочил на ноги и подошёл к лееру, на ходу вытаскивая из одежд подзорную трубу. Фрегат плыл прямо к ним. Радунхагейду скрипнул зубами.  
— Продолжаем путь! — крикнул он. — Если выстрелят сигнальным огнём, не бросаем якорь, а заряжаем пушки. Чёрт, осталось два дня пути, и тут это.  
Второй дежурный побежал вниз будить команду. Ночная спокойная тишина разбилась о шуршание одежд, топот сапог и громкие человеческие голоса. Радунхагейду прислонился ладонями к перилам, напряжённо всматриваясь в горизонт. Если их примут за контрабандистов, то зайдут на борт для проверки товара. А когда выяснится, что у них нет официального документа на торговлю, то…  
Хэйтем встал рядом и тоже всмотрелся в горизонт, но без трубы он мог увидеть только силуэт, почти что точку, надвигающуюся на них.  
— Будет бой? — спросил он.  
— Мы тоже идём под флагом короля, — напряжённо сказал Радунхагейду. — У них нет причин нападать на нас.  
Он вновь взглянул в трубу. В темноте он видел, как, видимо, капитан корабля стоит на палубе в освещённом участке и тоже смотрит в трубу, прямо на «Аквилу». Стоящий рядом с ним моряк что-то проговорил ему, и капитан, отстранив трубу и пожав плечами, прошёл к противоположному концу палубы.  
Корабли проплыли мимо друг друга так близко, что Радунхагейду мог увидеть экипаж и без подзорной трубы. Капитан посмотрел на них, и, должно быть, приняв Хэйтема за главного, кивнул ему. Хэйтем, помедлив, кивнул в ответ. Капля холодного пота скользнула по виску, когда Радунхагейду в подзорной трубе увидел, что американский капитан хмурится. Хмурится, но, к счастью, ничего не предпринимает. Они безмолвно разошлись, и корабли продолжили свой путь. Команда радостно загалдела за его спиной и начала разбредаться.  
— Бой всё равно будет, — напряжённо сказал Радунхагейду. — Не сейчас. Но будет. В Нью-Йорк нас так просто не пустят, и флаг там не поможет. У нас нет документов на торговлю или каперство, так что придётся атаковать первыми.  
— Когда я был маленьким, отец рассказывал мне о боях, в которых побывал, — ответил Хэйтем после недолго молчания. — Он плохо их помнил, потому что тогда всё затмевала горячность боя и мысль о том, чтобы убить, победить и выжить. Он вспоминал только запахи пороха, залпы пушек и врагов, кричащих на смеси испанского и английского.  
— Твой отец был капером?  
— Пиратом, — покачал головой Хэйтем. И глянул на него. — Разве ты не знаешь?  
Радунхагейду хмыкнул, пожелал Хэйтему спокойной ночи и оставил его в одиночестве.  
Нью-Йорк в этот раз отнял у Радунхагейду больше, чем он ожидал. Они прибыли туда, как он и рассчитывал, спустя два дня, и за эти два дня единственные слова, которые он сказал Хэйтему, были:  
— Прыгай и плыви, чёрт возьми!  
А после этого — отправил только приобретённую родную «Аквилу» на верную смерть в неглубоких водах.  
Но потеря «Аквилы» показалось ему ничем, когда он вышел на берег в южной части города, помог подняться Сэмюэлу Адамсу и, пройдя вперёд, увидел склонившегося над Ганадогоном Франклина и стоящего недалеко от них Хэйтема.  
Терять одного и того же человека дважды оказалось ещё невыносимее, чем он представлял. Радунхагейду осознал это ещё в первый раз, держа на руках умирающую мать. И теперь эта мысль больно ударила по вискам.  
— Он спас меня, — с сожалением сказал Франклин, поднимая взгляд на Радунхагейду. Хэйтем молчал. — И почти достал Вашингтона.  
Радунхагейду упал на колени рядом с телом друга. Убрал волосы с его лица, потянул перо из кос и, осмотрев его, спрятал за своим поясом. Он надеялся спасти Ганадогона хотя бы в этом мире, но всё как всегда шло не так, как он того хотел. Спи спокойно, старый друг, подумал он и сжал его руку в своей. Волки, прижав уши к голове, столпились вокруг тела Ганадогона и жалобно скулили, орлан, только увидев мёртвое тело, взмыл в небеса и так до сих пор не вернулся. Радунхагейду нащупал томагавк Ганадогона и прикрепил его к поясу старого друга.  
— Мне нужно спрятать своих людей, — тихо сказал Сэмюэл, разбивая напряжённую тишину. Радунхагейду в последний раз взглянул на Ганадогона.  
— Идите. Встретимся завтра утром у крепости, где прячется Вашингтон.  
Адамс кивнул и знаком показал своим солдатам, скрывающимся по углам, идти вверх по улице.  
— Что ты собираешься делать? — вдруг резко спросил Хэйтем.  
— Похоронить друга, — ответил Радунхагейду и, оглядевшись, поднял на руки тело Ганадогона.  
— И только?  
Радунхагейду помнил, что недалеко здесь находилось кладбище. Это казалось ему неправильным — хоронить Ганадогона тут, вдалеке от лесов, среди бледнолицых, но бросить его тело здесь он тоже не мог.  
— Духи укажут мне путь. Помогут. Сила Вашингтона слишком велика, и я не справлюсь с тем, что имею, — пояснил он.  
Хэйтем шёл за ним, по пути успев даже найти в каком-то сарае ржавую лопату. Остаток пути они проделали молча, и, когда достигли пустующего кладбища, солнце начинало уходить в надир. Радунхагейду принял из рук Хэйтема лопату и начал остервенело копать яму, надеясь вытеснить физической усталостью все тяжёлые мысли и внутренние грусть и тревогу. Хэйтем молчал и не пытался помочь; он, кажется, хорошо понимал моральное состояние Радунхагейду. Закончив копать, Радунхагейду вытер со лба пот грязными руками и осторожно опустил на дно тело друга, кладя на него сверху его томагавк, едва не убивший короля Джорджа Вашингтона. Подняв голову, он увидел, что Хэйтем протягивает ему руку. Схватившись за неё, Радунхагейду вылез из ямы и, опустив голову, простоял в молчании несколько минут, прежде чем схватиться за лопату.  
— Не пожелаешь ему упокоиться с миром?  
Радунхагейду не сдержал горькой усмешки. Хэйтем всегда будет Хэйтемом.  
— У нас не принято желать покоиться с миром.  
— И никаких напутственных слов при сопровождении в мир духов? — не унимался Хэйтем.  
Радунхагейду пожал плечами. Он медлил с закапыванием. Лицо лежащего на дне ямы Ганадогона казалось умиротворённым и спокойным, и, скрипнув зубами, Радунхагейду сказал:  
— Ó:nen ki' wáhi, yonkyatenron. И прости меня, — прося прощения не только у этого Ганадогона. Не только за то, что не успел на помощь.  
Он выдохнул, когда Хэйтем уверенно выхватил лопату из его рук, оттолкнул от края ямы и начал закапывать тело Ганадогона. Радунхагейду хотел возмутиться, остановить его, но вместо этого сел прямо на траву, смотря, как медленно исчезает гора земли. Он потерял счёт времени, но, к тому момента, когда Хэйтем закончил, на улице стояла темень. Мягкая тёмная почва в том месте, где они только что похоронили Ганадогона, притягивала взгляд Радунхагейду. Хэйтем не стал спрашивать, как у него дела. Он сказал:  
— Идём, — но Радунхагейду поймал его за запястье и указал на один из брошенных сожжённых домов.  
— Вначале я спрошу у покровителей о дальнейшем пути, — сказал он. Вспомнил, как когда-то в похожем моменте посоветовал Хэйтему покинуть его, добавил: — Останешься со мной. И будешь начеку.  
И пошёл к заброшенному зданию, слыша за собой шаги Хэйтема.  
* * *  
— Okwa:rí, — сказал Радунхагейду, как только открыл глаза, и медведь, сидящий у его ног, отозвался довольным рёвом.  
Хэйтем склонился над ним, всмотрелся в лицо и чему-то нахмурился. Он отстранился, когда Радунхагейду медленно сел и откашлялся. Стая обнюхивала огромного бурого медведя, размахивая хвостами, орлан спокойно взирал на него с плеча Хэйтема. В своих венах Радунхагейду чувствовал силу, словно по ним бежала не кровь, а расплавленное железо в чистом виде, делая тело тяжёлым, смертоносным и практически неуязвимым.  
— Что с твоими глазами? — сухо спросил Хэйтем, не переставая вглядываться в его лицо. Радунхагейду провёл рукой по влажной от пота коже.  
— Что с ними?  
— Они ярко-синие. Никогда такого не видел, — очень тихо сказал отец. Радунхагейду пожал плечами и встал на ноги.  
На улице поднимался рассвет. У них ещё было время до встречи. Радунхагейду почувствовал, как его желудок настойчиво просит пищи, собрался уже выйти и отыскать чего съестного, как его спину догнал голос Хэйтема:  
— Радунхагейду. Как ты здесь оказался?  
Я помню, хотел ответить Радунхагейду, как испуганный Вашингтон, едва не падая с лошади, прискакал ко мне и вытащил из-за пазухи свою золотую сферу. Я помню, как он смотрел безумными глазами и говорили безумными словами. Я помню, как протянул руку к сфере, коснулся её…  
И больше не помню ничего.  
— Вашингтон напал на нашу деревню, — не оборачиваясь, сказал он. — Поджёг наши племенные дома. Перерезал людей и стрелял в меня три раза. — Он коснулся груди там, где оставил свои тяжёлые пули Вашингтон.  
Хэйтем за спиной молчал слишком долго.  
— Дзио?.. — наконец спросил он дрогнувшим голосом.  
— Каньехтио мертва. Вашингтон лично убил её. И стрелял в меня три раза… — зачем-то повторил. — Вот только я выжил, а мать — нет.  
Радунхагейду вцепился ладонью в косяк двери так сильно, что у него побелели костяшки пальцев. Он потерял мать дважды. Он потерял Ганадогона. Дважды. И он один раз терял Хэйтема, убив его собственными руками.  
Ему хотелось спросить: отец, сможем ли мы хоть где-нибудь жить в мире и согласии? Но он промолчал, только склонил голову ниже.  
— Я хотел вернуться к ней — к вам — когда эта война закончится, — глухо ответил Хэйтем.  
Мне не к кому больше возвращаться, слышалось невысказанное между строк.  
Радунхагейду облизал пересохшие губы. Медленно развернулся и увидел отца, так и не тронувшегося с места, всё ещё сидевшего на земле. Медведь тыкался носом в его щёки и шею, словно хотел поддержать, орлан сидел на коленях, и только волки, всё ещё настороженные, молча взирали на него с расстояния. Без своего привычного кровожадного желания впиться клыками в глотку.  
И это, подумал Радунхагейду, определённо прогресс.  
— Мне некуда возвращаться. Не к кому, — озвучил его мысли Радунхагейду. И свои тоже. Хэйтем взглянул прямо в его глаза и криво улыбнулся. Медленно поднялся на ноги. — И мне многое нужно рассказать тебе. Отец.  
— Расскажешь, Радунхагейду, — хмыкнул Хэйтем, оттряхивая одежду от сажи и пыли. — Обязательно расскажешь. Когда всё это закончится. А теперь идём. Если не хочешь заставлять Адамса с компанией ждать, нам нужно успеть подкрепиться чем-нибудь прямо сейчас.  
Медведь согласно зарычал, будто ему было дело до человеческой еды. Радунхагейду посторонился со входа, пропуская Хэйтема вперёд, а потом пошёл за отцом, чувствуя, как всё спиритическое зверьё бодро плетётся за ними.  
Возможно, подумал он, хотя бы какой-нибудь Радунхагейду хотя бы в каком-нибудь мире сумеет поладить с Хэйтемом. Если они выживут.

**Author's Note:**

> *Murder - убийство, murder - стая (правда воронов)  
«Ибо не ведают, что творят» - Лк.23:34  
Ó:nen ki' wáhi, yonkyatenron (могавкский) - прощай, мой друг


End file.
